Sweet TemptationsDiaLovers FanFic
by nuthin2say
Summary: Minagawa Lillia has started a new life in the Sakamaki household. Living with six handsome male high schoolers may seem steamy and to die for, but Lillia begs to differ. The only thing that she's obsessed about is her mother's sudden disappearance and the relation between her mother and the man that brought her to the mansion. Being the carer was hard work, but it's harder when you
1. Prologue

_Crash._

She opened her eyes to the crashing sound that came from outside her window and heard a scratching sound coming from it. Curious, she slide her curtain to find out the source of the noise. She saw the body of a light brown cat, its long tail curled perfectly around its body. She pulled her window open and beckoned to the cat. The cat answered her by walking towards her and she was amazed. Aside from its soft, beautiful light brown coat, it has the most beautiful pair of dark green eyes that a cat could ever have. It was almost as if it was human. She shook her head it this, as if trying to erase her thoughts that were deemed nonsense.

Once the cat was in her arms, she noticed that it was wearing a wine red collar around its neck. The collar pendant has the word 'Stephano' engraved on it. She giggled at the name and stroked the cat's head. "So your name is Stephano" she murmured and Stephano purred in return, as if he understood her words. She closed her window and was about to sit on her bed when her alarm clock rang. Stephano, surprised, jumped on her bed and started to hiss at the noise that was foreign in its ears. She quickly switched it off before the feline started to panic. Her alarm clock was to awake her from her slumber so that she could go to school. "Stay here, okay? I'm just going to get a shower" she said to the cat, once it has calmed down. "I wonder who's Stephano's owner" she murmured to herself when she hurriedly walked to the bathroom.

When she came back to her room, Stephano was gone. "Guess he went back to his owner" as she looked around, just in case if Stephano was stuck anywhere in her room. Before she wore her school uniform, she made sure that she wrapped her chest with a binder. She was a proud C-cup, but the binder made her chest looked flat. She never understood why, but her mother taught her to bind her chest right after her chest started to grow. She guessed that it was due to her tomboyish ways when she was a child. She remembered building forts and play with the boys instead of playing Barbie dolls with the girls and having tea parties with them. Binding her chest made it easier for her to do such activities. She then wore big rounded glasses that hides her soft green eyes, as if her bangs weren't enough.

She was actually beautiful for a 17 year old. She has long, thick, enviable fiery red hair, beautiful complexion with red lips and soft green eyes. She even have a beautiful figure. But she hid her best features due to her traumatic experience during middle school. Even though her hair was not as long as her hair right now when she was in middle school, her striking features apparently caused some jealousy among her female classmates. She spent most of her time with guys back then, since she was more comfortable with them rather than her girlish classmates. Instead, they interpreted it as her being a slut. She was bullied everyday by the girls, and she tried hiding it from her mother. One fateful day though, they tried to burn her hair. Her hair was only burnt a little, but it was the last straw for her. She grabbed a pair of scissors and cut her hair right in front of her classmates. They left her alone after that, but her mother didn't. She did not know how her mother did it, but the culprits were all sent to another school, never to be heard of again. And here she was, standing in front of the full-length mirror, admiring her reflection. Rather, **studying** her unflattering reflection. Her uniform was baggy and her skirt was at knee length. Her bangs was so long, she needed a haircut. She was the epitome of a gloomy girl. But she didn't mind. In fact, she was actually bothered about something else, but she wasn't sure of the cause. She walked out of her bedroom to grab a toast to be eaten on the way to school.

After grabbing her toast, she was already on the way out. Suddenly, she saw someone's legs stretched on the leather sofa in the living room. This made her freeze for a moment. After a few seconds of silence, she heard peaceful snoring. So the person was sleeping. She was already a step away from the door when she turned and walked back to the living room. She neared herself to the sofa to see who it was. It was a man, in fact, it was a **handsome** man. He has brown hair and he was wearing a choker that was actually an mp3 player. Without thinking, she shook him up. There was no reaction at first, so she shook him harder this time. He opened one eye and looked at her. "Oh, it's you. Leave me alone, I want to sleep" he said, his deep voice somehow giving her shivers down her spine.

He closed his eyes again, so she cleared her throat. He ignored her, so she pulled off his earphones. **That** took his attention. "What?" he said, biting off the word as if he wanted to bite her head off as he sat up, giving her a death glare. "Shuu-san, it's time for school" she said, unnerved by his glare. "So? You think I care? I want some sleep while listening to this, now leave me alone!" he bellowed, making her flinch. "I'm sorry, but we must go" she said, already grabbing his arm. He pushed her away, making her land on the floor. He sneered. "I told you to leave me alone, right? Now you are hurt. Now go away" he said, already lying down.

She stood up and grabbed his arm again. This time, her grip was so strong, he was forced to sit up. "You-" he started to say when she yelled "Quiet!". He was silence by that statement, but he was still glaring at her. "You may not care about going to school, but it's my responsibility to take care of you guys, so cooperate with me here! In the end, the one who's going to suffer is me and me only!" she said, her tone desperate. He snickered at this and she swore that his eyes became softer. "What, so you're doing this to make yourself look good?" he said with a sarcastic tone. She was tired of his attitude, so she simply replied, "Yes". Shuu then stood up and grabbed his school bag and walked away from her. "Where are you going?" she said, her voice stern. "I'm going. Even if I stay, I would not get any sleep anyway, since there's a nagging person bothering me" he said and walked away. She sighed and started her journey to school. She saw a glimpse of Shuu and shook her head. "At least he's going to school" she said to herself, feeling restless. She has started to live in a new place, an old mansion. She put her hand in her pocket and took out a piece of paper. The ink has started to fade out, due to its crumpled state. She read the words scribbled on it for the millionth time since the first time she read it.

_I'm sorry._ Two words. It was only two words, but she recognised her mother's writing. That unmistakeable cursive writing proved her that. One day, when she went back home, she was greeted by a handsome man in his mid-50s, telling her that she must leave the house that she and her mother lived in for years. Her mother's disappearance was never explained, and she has been the finding her answers by herself since that day, but to no avail. She just vanished. Her mother has always been a mystery, even though they were related by blood and they have been living under the same roof. There were many questions that she dared not to ask her mother. For example, how did her father die, or the fact that they were living quite a decent life for a single family, but most of all, what is her relation to the handsome man who brought her to the mansion?

She shook her head. So many questions remains unanswered. It wouldn't be a problem if she were living by herself, she was used to it, but she wasn't living alone. She's living with **six** high school boys who happened to be siblings. They were not just siblings, they were from the Sakamaki family, a family that has a history that has spanned for generations. Shuu, the one she met earlier was the oldest. He was the first 'house mate' that she first met. When she thought of him, she could not help but feel her heart beating fast. She could not comprehend this, they only talked only twice so far. The other five...she did not have the time to have a decent conversation with them, yet.

She reached the school gate five minutes its closing time and she looked around. Surely, Shuu was a block away from her. At least he was making an effort. When she stepped into the school grounds, she could feel all eyes are on her. As usual, everyone was looking at her and whispering between each other. It was funny, she only got the attention of her peers during the morning, but throughout the school time, they were all focused onto someone else. Rather, onto other people. For example, the person who was already wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She looked up to see a man with a hat looking down at her with his light green eyes, a smirk on his face. If she wasn't mistaken, he was the youngest of the triplets, and was her classmate. Raito was his name.

"Um, Raito-san, excuse me, but could you let go of me? You're causing some unwanted attention" she said, trying to pull away from him. Instead, he tightened his grip to her. "Eh? Why? Can't I escort my classmate to class? If that isn't enough, aren't you my housemate?" he said, lowering his voice when he said the last word. She gave him a frosty look then she smiled. "Oh, thank you, but I can manage. I need to go to the toilet anyway" she said, successfully slipping away from Raito. "Toilet? Are you serious? I guess you're just going to answer nature's calling, then. I don't think such a dowdy person like you would check her appearance early in the morning" snorted a voice behind her.

She slowly turned to the voice and saw the oldest of the triplets, also her classmate, standing in front of her. "Ayato. Don't be so rude to the lady" Raito purred, trying to stroke her hair. "Lady? You call **that** a lady? With her flat chest and unattractive appearance, she does not deserve to be called a lady! Don't try to joke with me, Raito!" Ayato said, already taking her in with disgust with his green eyes, his messy red hair blown by the morning breeze. It's these types of conversations that made her laugh, Ayato was describing the opposite of her, after all. She tried to keep a straight face when she tried to 'defend' herself when another figure approached the three of them. "Ayato. Raito. Stop bothering her. School's starting, we should go to class now" said a man with glasses, his face serious. "What the hell? Who are you to boss me around, Reiji?!" Ayato said, now shifting his vehemence to Reiji. "I am your older brother. Now move, before I inform of this to our father" Reiji simply said, Shuu already shuffling behind him while yawning. This made Ayato and Raito to stiffen. The Sakamaki siblings always stiffen at the mere mention of their father in their conversations.

Ayato clicked his tongue, still glaring at Reiji. He walked away with Raito, who blew her a kiss. "Lillia-san, forgive me. It seems that my brothers have troubled you in the early morning" Reiji said, looking at apologetically. "It's all right. At least, I got Shuu coming to school" she said, gesturing to Shuu who was already sitting on a bench, trying to sleep. Reiji sighed, restless. "Well, see you, Lillia-san" he said, already walking away from her. She nodded at him and gave him a polite smile. "Minagawa Lillia! Hey! Come here!" a voice called out her name. It was her newly made friend and her classmate, Nimori Sayuri waving at her. She then walked to her classroom with Sayuri, wanting to start a new day. All her agitations, she will try solving it, day after day until she find the answers herself. Little did Lillia know, her life was about to turn to the worst. The wheels of fate were already turning when she stepped into the Sakamaki household, but her fate was waiting for her, waiting for the moment her guard is down, waiting to strike at her. But what is it that is trying to change her fate? Rather, why?

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 1 - A New Discovery

"I don't get what Mr. Andrews was saying in class today!" Sayuri whined, leaning on Anise Carlsson, who was munching on a peanut butter sandwich. "You always say that after our English class" Anise said between her munching. "I can't help it! I'm a pure Japanese!" exclaimed Sayuri, pouting. "What a lame excuse. Are you trying to blame your heritage over your inability to understand English? You're not proud of it? As if the minority of the pure Japanese population in this school isn't enough" said Todo Chizuru, giving Sayuri an icy glare. Sayuri puffed up her cheeks, a gesture that shows that she admits defeat but still shows defiance.

There is some truth behind Chizuru's statement. Seiomi Gakuen was famous for accepting students that come from wealthy families, like Sayuri and ones who were well-off and of mixed heritage like Anise. It wasn't until last year that Seiomi offered a full scholarship to students like Lillia and Chizuru, who came from the middle class family. Even so, the population of students of mixed heritage dominates the school, thus Chizuru's prideful declaration. "Hey, now. Let's all eat lunch peacefully, like always. Chizuru, you should melt that icy glare, you're making Rina squirm here" Anise said, gesturing at a timid-looking girl beside her. Chizuru softened her expression and looked down at her lunch. "Forgive me. Been having problems at home, I shouldn't have brought it here to school. I won't do that again" Chizuru said, already letting out a weak smile.

Sayuri then pulled Chizuru into a hug. "Aww, it's all right! We're friends, right?" she cooed, her voice cheerful. "But still, let me defend myself a little bit here! Well, Lillia, I choose you!" Sayuri cheerfully said, imitating the famous Pokemon line at the end. "What?" Lillia said, already finished with her lunch. "I want you to be my lawyer, now go!" Sayuri explained. Lillia kept quiet at this. "I don't know what to say other than the fact that you were much more focused on Mr. Andrews than listening to his lesson" Lillia said, making Sayuri squeal out of fear. "Lillia! You promised not to tell!" she screeched, hitting Lillia's arm playfully. "Oh? So Sayuri has a crush on the hot and young Mr. Andrews! Naughty, naughty" Anise teased, making Sayuri blush.

Lillia noticed Chizuru who was still quiet, even though Anise and Sayuri were already having a 'slap fest' beside her. "Care to share?" Lillia said, her voice low while she lowered her glasses to meet eyes with Chizuru. Chizuru looked up, and her dark eyes showed nothing. "Later" Chizuru said, already trying to separate Anise and Sayuri. Lillia leaned back on the tree that they were taking a shade on. They were having their normal lunch at the school courtyard under the big tree and she admired the garden that was taken care by the school gardener.

It has been a month since she schooled there and she already got used to her new life. She started making friends with Chizuru, Anise, Sayuri and Sasaki Rina on her first day of schooling there. Sayuri and Anise were the ones who approached her and Chizuru, who were somehow shunned by the other peers due to their position as 'prized students'. Rina was Chizuru's childhood friend, even though her family was quite well-off. At least her school life is better. None of her friends never questioned of her appearance, though Chizuru and Anise already suspected something behind her façade. Though that subject was never discussed.

Lillia's thoughts were disturbed by Sayuri's squeal. "Oh wow! They are all walking together! How rare! Where did I put my phone?" Sayuri said, searching for her phone. Lillia looked towards the source of Sayuri's agitation. It was the Sakamaki siblings, rather the three of them were walking side by side and Lillia had to agree with Sayuri's statement, the ensemble was **quite** rare. The fact that the siblings were walking together already amazed her, much less the three people that were walking side by side. It was Kanato, the middle triplet, with Reiji in the middle and Subaru, the youngest of the siblings by his side. They stopped a few metres away from the girls and Reiji beckoned to Lillia with his usual smile. As Lillia stood up and brush off the grass from her skirt, she could dimly notice Sayuri looking at her with jealousy and murmuring "It's not fair" while picking her sandwich.

"What seems to be the matter, Reiji-san?" she asked politely as she approached Reiji. "Ah, forgive me for interrupting your lunch with your" he gestured at her friends behind her, "friends. I would like to inform you that the three of us will not be coming home" he said, making her unconsciously frown. "Family matters" he continued, noticing her frown. She blushed at this. "Forgive me. I just-" she composed herself, "So only the three of you? That means I will be making dinner for Raito-san, Ayato-san and Shuu-san, am I correct?" she asked instead, already noting one of her jobs as the carer of the Sakamaki household. Reiji nodded at this and gave her an apologetic smile. "Well, see you" he said, nodding at her.

She nodded at him back, then nodded at Kanato and Subaru. Kanato gave her a timid nod while Subaru gave her a curt nod. _At least they are kind of acknowledging her._ Before she walked back to her friends, she heard Reiji calling out her name. "Lillia-san, I forgot to mention that the others might be coming a little late, so you don't need to wait up for them. I asked them to clean up after their dinner" he said, and Lillia gave him a nod to show that she heard him. As she sat back down, she pondered on this turn of events. She had always been curious of the Sakamaki siblings' background and their father. The siblings seem to not get along that well, but their father had made a condition that they must live together in the old mansion and to have dinner together on the night of a full moon. It was a full moon tonight, so when she heard that their father called out the three siblings, she felt suspicious.

The bell rang, indicating that lunch time was over. Sayuri and Anise were still in an argument, though it was now light-hearted. Chizuru, as always, was walking silently beside her while Rina, who was usually reading a book while walking, apparently was staring into space. "What seems to be the problem, Rina?" Lillia asked, confused by her friend's behaviour. "It's a full moon tonight" she answered with an unreadable expression. Before Lillia could answer, she was called out by someone.

"Hey, you!". Lillia turned towards the direction of the voice, only to groan inwardly. Ayato was walking towards her, his face full of arrogance, as per usual. "What seems to be the problem, Ayato-san?" Lillia asked, keeping herself calm. "Ugh. Let me only say this first; I'm only talking to you 'cause I want takoyaki for dinner tonight" he said, giving her a glare. "All right. Takoyaki for dessert" she said, nodding and already walking away. "Hey! I only want takoyaki!" he yelled at her, making her stop. "If you want to complain, bring it to your father. He did say that you must eat a balanced diet, am I correct?" she said watching him. As she thought, Ayato's angry face turned meek after the mere mention of his father. He turned to walk away, only to glare at her for the last time.

Lillia shook her head tiredly at this, and proceeded to walk together with her friends again. This time, she stopped short again. Rina was looking at her with an unreadable expression and asked her; "Are you going back home alone today, again?". Lillia nodded at this, and continued to walk side by side with her. Lillia noticed Rina started to purse her lips at this. "You should be careful. There have been news lately that people are getting attacked in broad daylight. Most victims were females, too" she said, frowning. Lillia chuckled at this; she did knew about the news, but the female victims were mostly beautiful females, so she merely replied, "Don't worry. Whoever that is attacking people here only aim for the pretty ones". Rina shook her head at this, still frowning. "It's a full moon tonight" she murmured. "What of it?" Lillia asked, stopping in her tracks again. "It's nothing. Just be careful, Lillia" Rina said, walking away.

_After school..._

Lillia was walking back home from school, already thinking up the dinner that she would have to prepare upon stepping into the mansion. She was at the corner of the road when she heard a rustling sound behind her. Upon instinct, she looked back and waited. _Rustle._ So she wasn't imagining it, and it was coming from the bushes. She felt torn for the moment; either she walks away or investigate the rustling sound. Considering that she was not really in a rush to prepare dinner, she decided to investigate the sound. She was only a few centimetres close when she heard a moaning sound. She made a mental grunt. _I should have guessed that it was some stupid couple making out,_ she thought and was about to turn back when she heard something that bothered her. A whimper, followed by a "Please, don't hurt me".

Lillia frantically went through the bushes and walked on a strange scene. There was a beautiful woman lying down on the grass, her hair spread against it and her shirt was torn to expose her smooth neck and collarbone. What bothered her was the fact that there was blood on them. There was a man crouching down beside the woman and he looked up to see Lillia. His mouth was smeared with blood. _No way_, she thought as the man stood up. "Oh, there seems to be a willing victim here. Maybe I should take you" the man said, licking his bloodied lips. He took a step towards her and suddenly froze. "Your blood...smells delicious...**too **delicious for a human" the man said, looking at her. "What are you?" he asked, but Lillia was too dumbfounded to speak. The man was about to touch her hair when his hand was slapped away by someone. Lillia, who was still too shocked, managed to look at the person who stopped this man...or _thing. _The man, who originally looked like he was full of ecstasy, seemed to be snapped out of his trance when he studied the person who slapped his hand.

Sakamaki Shuu was looking down on the man with a condescending glare as he gripped the man's arm. "What are you doing here?" Shuu said, his tone cold. The man looked scared as he studied Shuu. "I'm sorry Master Shuu! I didn't know..." The man sputtered and Shuu tightened his grip on the man's arm. "What do you mean, 'you don't know'? Are you trying to say that you didn't realise that the Sakamaki mansion is right around the corner?" Shuu said in such an icy tone that even Lillia flinched. The man's face turned pale and proceeded to kneel in front of Shuu and Lillia. "Forgive me, Master Shuu! I won't do it again! Please don't kill me!" the man begged, his voice shaking. Seeing this, Shuu sighed. "It's a pain to kill you and all, so just leave. Just don't get crazy, there's been news about this thing, especially since it's a full moon" Shuu said, already looking disinterested.

The man, realising that he has been let off, stood up suddenly and bowed deeply to Shuu. He then proceeded to walk away, ignoring the woman who was still lying down on the grass, unconscious. Shuu was about to walk away, too, when Lillia grabbed his shirt. "Hey! Aren't you suppose to do something about that woman...?" Lillia said, trailing her words. Shuu looked at her irritatingly, and she noticed that he had his earphones on. "It doesn't matter. It's not like she's dead. She will wake up and think it's a dream. Worse, she might get hysterical, but who believes in vampires these days, right?" Shuu said a matter-of-factly and proceeded to walk away. Lillia knew that he was right; but they can't just leave the woman there, so she tightened her grip to his shirt, making Shuu grumble. "What now?" he asked, scowling. "At least bring her to the mansion. She might get a cold" Lillia said calmly, though the word 'vampire' was stuck in her head as Shuu groaned and carried the woman to the mansion.

Shuu laid down the woman on the sofa, and Lillia proceeded to tend to her 'wounds'. When she finished, the woman was still unconscious, so she packed up the medical kit while still contemplating on Shuu's words. _Are the Sakamaki clan vampires? _she thought, as she stood up. On the way to the kitchen, she bumped into Shuu, who already changed into his normal clothes. "Shuu-san...about what you said earlier..." Lillia began, making Shuu to take off his earphones. "What? About the 'vampire' thing? Yeah, that man is a vampire" he said, looking at her. "Are you..." she trailed off making Shuu smirk. He then pushed her to the wall and trapped her with his body. "What? Are you expecting me to say no? Sorry to burst your bubble, but yes, **we** are vampires, too" Shuu said, giving her a mysterious smile. Lillia gulped as he heard his confession, and looked into his blue eyes to see if he was teasing her or if he was serious. "You don't believe me? I might as well just drink your blood so that the truth will hit home" Shuu continued, baring his fangs. _What should I do now?!_ Lillia frantically thought, as Shuu leaned in closer to none other than her neck.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
